


Happily Ever After

by Ozma (babygotbooks)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cinderella - Freeform, Dates, Disney, Established Relationship, Exploring Sexuality, Fluff, I know what happens at the end of KH3 but let's forget about it okay, Kisses, M/M, canon world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygotbooks/pseuds/Ozma
Summary: “You two are so sweet,” Kairi gushed.“There were flowers on the boat!” Riku blurted. He wasn’t sure why, but the flowers were something he fixated on a lot. Probably because it should have been so obvious.Kairi patted his arm. “Are you planning your next date?”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 29





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up of something I posted on tumblr.

Their second date is at a little bistro in Twilight Town. Sora claims to know the chef personally and leaves Riku out on the patio to go greet them, then pops his head out and announces that he’s helping cook dinner, so don’t move, Riku. A waiter on roller skates brings him a drink and he tries to enjoy the perpetual warm glow of the sunset hour until Sora comes back, wearing a chef’s hat. He sets down two plates of a savory glazed meat and vegetables and later that same waiter brings them a light, fluffy fruit dessert. At the end of the meal Sora whips off the hat in a flourish and reveals the chef, a shy little rat that demonstrates how he pulls on Sora’s hair to puppet his actions. Thankfully they are the last patrons on the patio, otherwise Riku thinks there might be an uproar.

They walk and in hand through the town and end up on a hill overlooking the train station. They kiss softly, tenderly, and Sora’s hand rests warmly on Riku’s thigh.

After that, he doesn’t see Sora for nearly three weeks.

When they finally get back to Yensid’s – Sora and co back from Deep Jungle and Riku and Aqua back from an emergency landing in Deep Space – Sora collapses into Riku’s arms in the front hallway, groaning loudly. “Riku! _Please_! Take me to _bed_!”

Donald shoots them a disapproving look – not because of what Sora’s implying – but because it’s the middle of the night and Sora is loud. Riku’s face goes red either way and he hoists his boyfriend (Sora is his _boyfriend_! He still can’t’ get over it.) up, pulling one of Sora’s arms over his shoulders and practically dragging him upstairs. They share a room with two twin beds and a lot of mess – mostly Sora’s. Sora’s bed is unmade – Yensid doesn’t waste the Brooms on cleaning up after Keyblade Masters – but Riku knows Sora doesn’t’ care. He falls into it and kicks off his shoes, whining with exhaustion.

“My arms are so sore. I hate vines.”

Riku had only been to Deep Jungle once, but he shares the sentiment. “You’re all sweaty,” he observes. Mud splatters his clothes. “And dirty.”

“No kiss, then?”

Riku rolls his eyes and leans down. “You should really take a shower,” he scolds before suppressing the protesting whine with a kiss. Sora’s hand reaches up to cradle the back of Riku’s head.

“I’m too tired to move.”

“Whatever. I’m taking one.”

When he comes out, Sora is fast asleep. Riku thinks back to when they were kids and this happened at sleepovers. Riku would sneak downstairs for a glass of water or he’d forgotten to take out the trash and when he came back Sora was always snoring. Back then, he’d pull off Sora’s shoes and socks. Tucked him in. It was different now. Riku thought back to Sora’s hand on his thigh in Twilight Town, the pleading look in his eyes when Riku touched their foreheads together, breathing the air that they’d swallowed with kisses. It was still hard to believe that Sora loved him, but it was almost unimaginable that Sora could _want_ him.

While he was in the shower, Sora had made some attempt to prepare himself for bed. His jacket was off, both shoes and one sock. His pants were undone, pushed down to his thighs. Riku felt his mouth go dry. He watched for a long moment, Sora’s chest rising and falling. Finally, he reached over, pulled off the remaining sock and pulled the covers over him.

*

Sora is awake and showered before him. They have another few days of rest before they get called away, wherever Yensid sends them. After breakfast, they train for a few hours, then sneak off with snacks and watch the stars for a while, Sora’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining. Riku focuses on that, on how calloused Sora’s hands are from wielding the keyblade, from casting fire spells. “I love you so much,” he whispers. Sora leans against him, sighing happily. He didn’t let go of Riku’s hand, not even through dinner, and everyone smiled slyly at them. Sora didn’t seem to notice, but Riku blushed all the way through. When they came back from Corona that time, no one seemed surprised. Least of all Kairi. Everyone kept giving pats on the back like he’d won something. Sora got pats on the back, too, but he didn’t tense up and get tongue tied with them. He laughed and smiled and usually looked over at Riku with the fondest smile. Like _he_ was the lucky one.

“You two are so sweet,” Kairi gushed.

“There were flowers on the boat!” Riku blurted. He wasn’t sure why, but the flowers were something he fixated on a lot. Probably because it should have been so obvious.

Kairi patted his arm. “Are you planning your next date?”

He was, actually. So far Sora had chosen the first two. Riku figured he should make some effort. He didn’t want Sora to think he wasn’t invested.

“I was hoping to take him to one of the worlds he hasn’t been to, somewhere I’ve been with Aqua.” There’s an especially beautiful part of the forest in the Enchanted Dominion, but he also knows that Sora would love Disney Town. Technically Sora’s been to the castle, but the perfect date there would obviously be Disneyland. Sora would never want to leave.

During their briefing, Yensid offhandedly mentions that they’ve earned a long break, too. As soon as they’re dismissed, Riku reaches out to take Sora’s hand and tell him his plans, but Aqua pulls him aside.

“I need a favor.”

“Of course, Master Aqua.” Riku regrets it almost the second it’s out of his mouth, but knows he’ll have to follow through even if it gets in the way of his plans with Sora.

“I was supposed to go to the Castle of Dreams, but Yensid just told me he wants me and Terra to go to Radient Garden. I need you to go in my place to represent us at Cinderella’s coronation.”

“I would be honored, of course,” Riku forces a smile.

“Cheer up,” Aqua laughs lightly. “You can take Sora. I asked.” She grinned slyly. “Cinderella and her husband are holding a ball the night before the coronation on the anniversary of the night they met and fell in love. It’s a great date idea. Plus there are no heartless in the area.”

*

When Riku gets to the room Sora is sorting through his memorabilia from his friends in the other worlds. They have a bookshelf that has a few books Riku as collected, the glass message in a bottle from Kairi, a few rocks, and a clutter of things Sora brought back from everywhere. Jane gave him a beautiful preserved blue butterfly pinned in a frame this last time. One of his old gloves is there next to a figurine carved by Gepetto. Yensid never set foot in their room, but Riku was sure that all of the artifacts would be thrown away if he saw them. To pass the time before dinner, Riku takes out his journal and starts writing about what he did in training that day. Sora has a little radio Donald gave him from Disney Town and he hums along to it, every now and then pausing to show Riku something and asking if he should keep it or toss it. He keeps almost everything except the old glove, some expired potions, an old comic, and some broken sea shells.

He sits down on the bed next to Riku and pokes at the journal. “Anything about me in there?” he teases, but Riku blushes and closes it. There is, actually. Sora grins “I write about you in mine, too. A lot.” Riku’s stomach flips. He would never look in the journal without Sora’s permission, but it’s tempting.

“I bet Donald and Goofy hate that.”

Sora pulls a grimace. “Totally. ‘The journal is for important mission and training information, Sora!’ ‘The journal isn’t for writing love letters to Riku,Sora!’” he imitates them.

“Love letters?”

Sora blushes, but doesn’t look away. “Sometimes I just miss you so much I think of things I want to say to you the next time I see you.”

“I do that, too.” Unprompted, He opens the journal. “Last week I wrote ‘Dear Sora, I miss you so much. Sometimes I want to tell you that over Gummi text, but it seems too important for that.’”

Sora hums in agreement. “I’m really glad I can call you now, but it’s not really the same. Is that all you wrote?”

“I’m in Deep Space with Master Aqua now. We fought alien heartless. It wasn’t as much fun as you’d think. It’s quiet now. I’m thinking about how Deep Space is exactly how I feel when I’m with you.”

Sora frowns. “How?”

“Well, it’s quiet and peaceful and really beautiful.”

Sora kisses him. “That’s sweet. If I had to pick a world that felt like how I feel when I’m with you it’d be Corona.”

“Because we had our first date there?”

“Because it’s really really pretty,” Sora clarifies. “Everywhere I look the landscape makes my heart flutter. And even though I know it like the back of my hand now, I just want to keep exploring!” He laughs, blushing, and Riku thinks he knows what he’s getting at.

That’s another thing about Deep Space. It’s scary.

“I have to leave in the morning,” he says.

“But Yensid said we earned a lot of free time!” Sora protests. He grabs Riku’s hand.

“I’m doing Aqua a favor. She was supposed to show up for Cinderella’s coronation, but I get to go in her place. She said I could take you with me.”

Sora looks up at him, eyes wide. “What? Really?”

Riku kisses him, mostly to gather courage. He’s wanted to ask this for a long time. “Sora, will you go on a date with me?”

Sora kisses him back, smiling. “Yes!”

“We’re going to the Castle of Dreams.”

“Have you been there before?” Sora asks.

“Once. Just briefly.” The castle itself is huge. The size would have been daunting if not for the happy colors. The whole aesthetic of the world is bright, clean and elegant. “You’ll like it. Cinderella is a princess of heart. I haven’t met Prince Charming yet, but judging from his name…”

Sora leaps up suddenly. “It’s a coronation, right? Are we supposed to wear fancy clothes? I don’t think I have anything. Should I ask the fairies?”

“Aqua said that clothes will be provided. I think they have their own fairies.” He pulls out a duffel bag. “It’s an overnight trip, too, so pack some essentials.”

Sora excitedly finds his own duffel bag. “Are we going to sleep in the castle?”

“Two nights,” Riku confirms. “Tomorrow we land in the afternoon, get to the castle and have dinner with Cinderella and the prince. The next day we’re free to explore the town, and in the evening there’s a ball. The coronation will happen on the third day in the afternoon.”

“Are we going to have to dance at the ball? I don’t know how to dance.”

“It can’t be that hard.”

“Do we _have_ to?” Sora asks again.

“I think we do. I’m going in Master Aqua’s place and representing King Mickey and Yensid, too. It’s a diplomatic thing.”

Sora pouts, but zips his bag closed evenly. “After dinner we should see if Donald and Goofy are going back to Disney Castle tomorrow. They were arguing about it, so I’m not sure if our ship is up for grabs.”

They eat dinner quickly and then Sora races off to the garage, leaving Riku to track down Aqua about the coronation gift he’s supposed to take. Before he can find her, though, Kairi and Namine corner him, demanding to know if he even knows how to dance.

“It can’t be that hard?”

Both girls trade exasperated looks and then bully him into an hour long dance practice.

“Don’t you want to sweep Sora off his feet?” Kairi teases as he spins her around.

“I want it to be special.”

“Sora’s really excited about it. You could have taken him to a swamp and he would still be over the moon about it.”

After dance practice, he manages to track down Aqua and secure the coronation gift – an elaborate glass vase crafted from her magic. Knowing that they need to get to sleep sooner rather than later, he goes to the garage to find Sora, hoping that their transportation has been sorted out. He finds him in the hangar engaging in a very heated argument with Donald.

“Well GOOFY SAID – “

“WHAT DOES THAT PALOOKA KNOW?!”

Goofy looks sheepishly over at him and waves. Sora stops mid retort and looks up. He blushes, bounding over. “Sorry. Donald’s being a butt. He doesn’t want to let me take our ship.”

“We can take Aqua’s. I just need to check the cloaking feature. It’s definitely not the kind of world that would take seeing a spaceship as a normal thing.”

They spend the rest of the evening programming the ship’s cloaking feature and adding teeny ships at Terra’s suggestion. Aqua comes by to tell them not to go to bed too late and to set coordinates into the navigation system. By the time they head up to bed, everyone knows that they’re leaving on an overnight date and Riku gets a few sly smiles and Roxas trying to put him in a choke hold on the stairs before they turn out the lights.

*


End file.
